


疤痕、杀人魔和所有遗失的东西

by mould



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 安妮和丹结婚了。埃迪好伤心。





	疤痕、杀人魔和所有遗失的东西

埃迪从小就皮得很。

什么偷藏妈咪的戒指结果不小心让它被流浪狗吃掉啦，什么和邻居家的橘猫坨子闹腾啦，什么为了离他总是在天上的飞行员爹地近一点所以去爬屋顶然后脚滑啦…

皮孩要为自己的行为付出代价。因此，他身上留了好多好多疤。

“这个是被Bowwwww挠的，可他妈疼了！那小混蛋给我一爪子还嫌少，又添了三爪子！！不就爱扯它尾巴吗，猫还记仇！！”

“这个是被我爸抽的。”

“这个是从房顶上滚下来鬼知道怎么磕到的…”

“这个…”

他的好同学听后连连鼓掌，说你小子能活到今天全靠命还没玩够你。

埃迪看了看自己的疤，二话不说就和他的好同学开始干架，结果他妈的额角上鬼使神差地又添了一道疤。

谁成想那张破嘴开过光。

命就是爱玩他，把他老爸从天上玩进土里之后也不停手，一路玩他玩到现在——

好消息，现在换了个东西从它手里抢走了对他的玩弄权。

狗屁好消息。

这下他是真像个提线木偶似的被吊来吊去吊来吊去吊来吊去玩了个够劲，手脚折个720°都算轻的，一不留神就让外星友人的巨型指甲盖插了个对穿。

不过说到底还是有好消息的，至少他现在没办法再留疤了。

[疤。]

“啥？”埃迪瘫在公寓的沙发上，边往嘴里塞第四桶巨无霸爆米花边含糊不清地嘟囔道，双眼紧紧盯着电视屏幕上的金发女主，她吻上了那个该死的——对不起，可你必须是该死的——黑发男主。

[人类为什么称那些白色的痕迹为疤？]

“就…反正…”

吧唧吧唧。

男主掏出了戒指。

“本来就这么叫啊…什么古英语、凯尔特人…不对，估计你也不清楚那些是啥…”

吧唧吧唧。

男主单膝下跪，满脸深情道你愿意嫁给我吗。

“怎么说…”

吧唧吧唧。

女主伸出手，满脸深情答我愿意。

我操。

埃迪手里剩下的大半桶爆米花原本应该将屏幕上两人二次相吻的场景挡得严严实实。

然而，他妈的毒液，给他强行他妈的摁下来了。

[你不能扔它，我还是很饿。]

我操。埃迪的目光汇聚在双手背覆的黑色物质上，简直要冒出火来——不，还不止，包括他的屁股也被和沙发牢牢黏合在一起。

好极了，他干脆改名叫埃迪·他妈的·被胶板主动袭击的该死的臭老鼠·布洛克吧。

[可是你的名字叫埃迪·布洛克，还有，你居然又骂我。]

他妈的臭老鼠，我就不应该存在。

[我告诉过你吧？如果你死了，我也会死。]

“操他妈的！！去死吧！！”

那桶爆米花还是脱了手，撞上屏幕，在他眼前一颗颗迸发开来，跟当时自己咬开别人脑袋的情形没什么两样。

他想吐，但他又没吐成。

埃迪被外力强制性拖倒在自己铺好的爆米花地毯上，压榨出此起彼伏的咯吱咯吱声和奶油玉米的香气。

屏幕仍然亮着。

[你扔了我的食物，毁了我们的约定。]

他在痛，分辨不出究竟从哪一个细胞传来的。

[埃迪，我要吃了你。]

 

 

记不清咽反射有多少次被硬生生顶了回去。

“呜呜…嗯…呃呕——”

那条舌头，昨天才泡在哪个记者也叫不出名字的雇佣兵的脑浆里，现在，泡在他不得不持续分泌的黏糊糊的口水里，一直顶到他的喉管壁中段，搅动、搅动…

“咳咳！呜嗯！咳——”

埃迪被自己的口水呛了又呛，咳得眼前一阵阵发黑。天，就这么呛死在自己的口水里未免太难堪了点。

出于求生本能，他一把掐住上半身溜出来的毒液的长“脖子”，用力到青筋暴起的地步。

果不其然，那奏效了。

[很痛，你得为此付出代价。]

虽然他将局势带入到一种更令人难以接受的程度。

外星生物的下半身依然留在他的身体里。此时，它分散作千万条几不可见的支流，自皮下反插入毛孔，却不急着继续向外界的空气突破，而耽于在那么一小段通行道内肆意妄为。

摩擦必然带来疼痛。那些抽插令埃迪忍不住发出变调的尖叫，听起来不大像被扯住尾巴的Bowwwww发出来的——过于生猛惨烈了，倒与它后来产下的三只软了吧唧、让人忍不下心欺负的猫崽格外地像。

可外星生物毕竟是外星生物，谈不上什么忍心不忍心。

毒液的舌头从宿主的嘴角滑至颈脖，沿着动脉一遍又一遍地舔舐，叫那片皮肤迅速泛粉发亮。

我要被弄破了。埃迪想。

他的脖子仿佛被护士拿酒精棉花来回猛搓了好几遍似的，火辣辣火辣辣的疼，大概为了让他被更好更彻底地破开插入吧。

可他偏偏是个不知感恩的混球。哦，埃迪，他可没感到哪怕一丝他妈的体贴。

他不止不想感激毒液，他还要骂它。

“寄生虫…你这个…该死的…黏糊糊的…杀人魔…呃啊啊啊啊啊！！”

毛孔里的抽插越来越厉害，趋向于顶级疼痛的同时竟然刺爆了快感因子。埃迪的痛呼改了味道，他平生第一次感受到被伤害原来他妈的有这么爽。

他被破开、进入、拉扯、研磨。

多可笑啊，埃迪·布洛克即将被撕成一大坨血糊糊的肉和骨头，此时此刻他的脑子却整个被多巴胺肏得一塌糊涂、浆汁四溅。

[瞧瞧，嗯…现在还能说出话的是谁？我甚至都不必困住你的舌头，记者。]

寄生虫！！他妈的寄生虫！！埃迪在心里疯狂嘶吼着，他知道那玩意能听见。

没错，毒液听得一清二楚。紧跟着，埃迪的脑袋被掰向右侧——

屏幕上，男女主在神父前接吻，动情不已。

天哪。哦，天哪。

他不要看了，但毒液不允许。埃迪简直快扭断了脖子，还是没能避免将他们上床那段看得一清二楚。

操你妈，毒液…

[放心，你大可好好肏肏那老不死的，我奶香四溢的小母猫…就像我这么肏你一样。]

疼死了，又爽死了。明明不该是这样，明明埃迪·布洛克怕疼怕得要死，他身上三十五道疤哪道不让他哭天喊地——

都怪他妈的毒液，让他习惯了被伤害瞬间和自动愈合时的疼痛，让他对此产生快感抗体。

都怪它。

[除了火和六千分贝以上，你知道我还讨厌什么吗？]

毒液发出一道类似叹息的气声，再次将舌头转移到宿主的脸上，把那些从眼角跑出来的湿漉漉的东西全部舔进肚子里。

[它让你变得难吃。]

 

 

“…对不起。”

[什么？]

“我不该骂你…”

毒液没应他，很久很久，久到埃迪忍不住第二次开口解释：

“我不想这样…你知道的，安妮和丹…天哪，伙计——”

[下不为例。]

“啥？”

[下不为例，埃迪。如果你再叫我一次寄生虫，我会把你的脑袋咬下来。]

不，你不会。埃迪暗自嘟囔。没了我你会死的。

[好吧，我不会。不过我保证，再有下一次，你会被搞得很惨。]

搞。

天哪，他刚被一只外星生物搞了，对方还和他一样是公的。

[就是你想的这个搞。]

对于一条寄生虫和一个人类宿主来说，性未免是个再难以言说不过的话题。

因此，他们微妙地共同沉默了好一会。

最后还是埃迪起的话头。

“…我奶香四溢的小母猫？什么玩意？”

[你躺在一地奶油味爆米花碎上，而我很饿。]

“是你把我摁在地上的…讲点道理好不好？？”

[我不管，我饿。]

“我还冷呢！！现在是他妈的十二月！！你让我躺在冰冷的地板上这么长时间！！”

[我们去床上，我要吃你。]

“冰箱里还有两大盒巧克力！！昨天刚买的！！”

[埃迪·布洛克味比巧克力味更好。]

 

 

后来，埃迪能够做到坦然面对他的前女友和他前女友的丈夫了。

作为毒液的食物，心里要有点逼数。

我说食物，是指，好过巧克力味的恋人。

 

 

End


End file.
